


Her Batman

by JakeWoods79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, POV Erica Reyes, Past Suicide Attempt, Scars, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeWoods79/pseuds/JakeWoods79
Summary: Stiles was the heart of their pack. Glue holding them all together. If not for him, they would kill each other in a week. He was Batman not only to her, but to all of them. He was undefeatable.At least she thought so.After one memorable night she often wondered how she didn't notice before. How could she be so blind?





	Her Batman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681602) by [Hildegarda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildegarda/pseuds/Hildegarda). 



> This work is a translation!   
> Credits to Hildegarda  
> Original work can be found here  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681602

Stiles was Batman to Erica's Catwoman. They both were ideally suited to those roles. They were often jokingly impersonating those characters.  
Each time Erica was reminded why she once was in love with him-but she never admitted to this, only to infatuation.  
The boy was strong, not only emotionally but also physically. He was a human surrounded by werewolves, human who often got hurt more severely than them but every time he gets up and checks whether they are safe and sound, forgetting about his own injuries. A broken leg? Not a problem, not for him, give him a moment and he'll be as good as new.  
He also was very empathetic and understanding. He selflessly helped others.  
Erica was used to sneaking in through Stiles's window, which was always open (Erica suspected that Stiles had been purposefully leaving it open for others), in the middle of the night and taking over one side of his bed.  
Stiles never questioned it. If he had woken up, he would wordlessly embrace Erica and pull her back to his chest. However if he had woken up in the morning, with Erica on his side, he would go downstairs and after making breakfast he would take it to bed. They would eat quietly, their sides pressed together.  
Erica may seem like a confident bitch that doesn't care about anything and would bite someone's head off for looking at her wrongly, but truthfully she cared about every comment thrown at her, every look. She worried about her weight, skin, hair. She would cry every night recalling all the awful things that used to happen when she still had epilepsy attacks. The video where she pissed herself during one was still accessible.  
And every time Stiles was beside her. Feeding her her favourite ice cream. Comforting her and assuring that everything eventually would be alright.  
Erica loved Stiles, but she wasn't in love with him like she was with Boyd. Truth be told it was thanks to Stiles that both of them got together.  
Stiles was the heart of their pack. Glue holding them all together. If not for him, they would kill each other in a week. He was Batman not only to her, but to all of them. She was undefeatable.  
At least she thought so.  
After that memorable night she often wondered how she didn't notice before. How could she be so blind?  
Erica sneaked into Stiles' empty room around 2 o'clock in the morning. He probably was in the kitchen, judging by sounds of closing the fridge. He was talking with his father.  
She laid in his bed and wrapped tightly with duvet that was smelling like Stiles; like forest after a storm, freshly cut grass and baked apples. After laying comfortably she started falling asleep. Suddenly she was woken up by Sheriff's raised voice.  
"Fucking hell, Stiles! You promised to stop!" he yelled.  
"I didn't do it! I had an accident during training! Scott tried to fix my stick with his claws. His hand slipped and grazed me!"  
"Stop lying Stiles!"  
"I'm not! I'm telling the truth, dad. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm fine, everything's great."  
"Yeah? You said the same thing two months ago just before I found you with your wrists cut open and I had to call Melissa to stich you back together!"  
"Dad... It's not-"  
"No! I'm done listening to your lies. You're not fine, we both know it."  
"It's not like that, I swear. Dad, please."  
"Stiles, stop it. I don't want to hear it. I'm writing you back in for appointments with doctor Prekowizch.  
"What? No! You just wrote me out!"  
"Exactly! And you started to hurt yourself again. Stiles, I can't lose you! Can't you understand it? I love you! And I can't let you ruin your life. I can't let you kill yourself! That's why you're going back to doctor Prekowizch. If it doesn't help, I will ask Marie to get you into her centre."  
"Dad..."  
"Stiles, stop. I'm tired. Go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."  
Silence. Erica listened into two rapid heartbeats not controlling her own. She didn't move, breathe. Only when Stiles started to going up the stairs she released air from her lungs and moved the duvet from her face, while looking at the door. After a while Stiles stood in them. He was looking at her with wide open eyes and fingers scrunching up ends of his long sleeves. Only then she realized that she has never seen his bare wrists. He usually wore long sleeves or covered his skin with leather bands. She never wondered why.  
They looked at each other without a word for a moment. Stiles smelled like resignation, sadness and something unrecognizable to her. His eyes were brimmed with tears until he blinked and wiped his face with a sleeve.  
Silently he closed the door and turned off the lights. He came closer to the bed and got under the duvet beside Erica.  
They laid on their sides looking at each other in moonlight. "I guess you heard everything" Stiles whispered brokenly.  
Erica nodded lightly, not saying anything. She didn't know what to say. I'm sorry? It won't happen again? Maybe what was that about? She suspected that that sort of question would only lead to him withdrawing further. Or worse- to him throwing her out of his house.  
"Can I see?" she asked instead.  
Like before, he didn't answer. He pulled his arms from under the duvet and pulled down his sleeves, showing his scarred skin with a small wound. Two pink scars among dozens of faded ones on both wrists. Visibly fresh, made with intention of getting as much blood out as possible.  
Looking at them made Erica's chest ache. Her wolf was howling and scraping her insides, wanting to get out and provide safety and comfort for a member of their pack.  
"Please, don't tell anybody" he begged.  
Erica looked into Stiles' eyes and realized that his smell was filled with embarrassment. She didn't want Stiles to smell like that. It wasn't okay, it was wrong.  
Instead of answering she moved closer to him and embraced him, burrowing her face in the hollow of his neck. She held him close through the night. She didn't let him go while he cried, when he trembled as forcefully as she did during attacks. She held him tight, crying with him and wordlessly promising that she will try to make everything better.


End file.
